Meat, Dog's Friends
Meat Dog's Friends is the eleventh episode from season four, and the last episode of CatDog. In this episode, Dog is afraid to eat meat after he realizes that they are from other animals. Characters *CatDog *Johnny Meatseed *Heinz *Esperanza *Frank *Mervis *Randolph *Rocky Synopsis In the beginning Dog is heard speaking to Cat in a meat storage basement near their house. Dog eats the remaining meat and throws their bones away. Soon he realizes that he runs out of meat. He asks Cat to buy more but Cat tells him that they are too expensive to buy. Dog tells Cat a story about a tree grower named Johnny Meatseed but Cat does not believe on him since Dog thinks he got it from a Leprechaun. Cat then shows Dog where meat comes from. The brothers are watching television. Cat turns on the TV with a channel called "The Meat Chanel" showing. It shows Randolph in a cowboy outfit showing what meat comes from. From a projector, it shows farm animals walking into a house called "Smileys House of Laughter", where they are processed into meat in boxes and are taken to a truck. The truck leaves with rain starting to a appear and the sign of the place has its "S" swing, displaying it "mileys House of Slaughter". Dog becomes horrified learning the fact that meat comes from animals. Cat tells him that he learns something everyday and they go to bed. Cat is sleeping but Dog has nightmares while sleeping. When wakes up, he sees an imaginary Mervis coming from his window. He tells Dog that three spirits of his favorite meals will visit him. A hamburger spirit known as Heinz von Hamburger appears and tells him that he is from a cow. Cat and Dog's bed suddenly floats and goes a faraway place with the hamburger spirit. Heinz tells Cat that he roams the fields and plays badminton until when someone turns him into a hamburger. He then shows Dog when he was eaten by him. Dog woke up and Heinz has disappeared. He apologizes to Heinz that he will never eat hamburgers and just eat tacos instead. Suddenly Dog's stomach rumbles and a living taco known as Esperanza appears from the balcony. She walks on Dog's bed telling him that she was a flamenco chicken that would travel to Mars by rocket. Then she says that she was burned by the blastoff of the rocket and her cooked remains becomes part of a chicken taco that Dog ate. Esperanza leaves and Dog vows not to eat tacos and would eat hot dogs instead. Then a hot dog stand falls into Cat, with a hot dog named Frank comes from it, angrily asks Dog if he wants to eat another hot dog. Dog thinks that he is a cannibal because of "dog" in the name but Frank tells him that they are not from dogs but come from a variety of animals. Mervis tells him that they are mostly made of pigs. The spirits show Dog a long list of animals he should not eat saying "Friends don't eat friends," which horrifies him and wakes up from the dream. Dog calls Cat that their friends are made out of meat. Dog goes into the balcony declaring himself not to eat meat, but Cat says that he is carnivore. The two went into the grocery store. Dog brings fruits and vegetables while Cat gets cans of fish. Dog tells him that fish are friends and not to be eaten. However, Dog sees that the fruits and vegetables in the store tells him the same phrase from the end of his dream, so he can't eat them. As a result he runs out of the store into the wilderness. In desperate need of eating without eating his 'friends', he tries to eat a rock but the rock tells him that he is his friend, which made Dog running into his house. He blocks the entrance with wood and nails. Cat tells him that he needs meat, while Dog refuses and would eat air even though Cat thinks that Dog's sight of the fruits, vegetables and the rock speaking of the same phrase repeated to him was due to the lack of meat. Dog falls briefly but he brings up his list and found out that Cat is not in it. He tries to eat Cat but Johnny Meatseed appears from the window aware that they have a meat problem. Cat agrees on his deal, where Meatseed plants meat trees around their house. To Dog's excitement, he runs and attempts to get meat from the trees, while indirectly hurting Cat in the process. Meatseed calls it "the magic of meat" and laughs. Trivia *The title is a reference on "Meet Dog's Friends". *Johnny Meatseed is based on Johnny Appleseed. *This is the last CatDog episode to be aired and one of the last cartoon episodes ever made to use traditional hand-drawn cel animation. *Dog's dream is a reference to the 1843 novel A Christmas Carol. *When Mervis appears, he tells Dog if he expects Peter Pan. *The title card depicts Dog hugging meat with "Meat Dog's Friends" printed by hot iron. Dog can be heard eating and saying "Yummy!" and "Mmm." *The scene where Dog attempts to eat Cat is in black and white, referencing classic horror movies. Errors *When Johnny Meatseed plants meat trees near the end, several of them appear, but in the last shot only one appears. Although this could be an illusion. *In the credits, the names of Heinz and Frank are not separated by a slash. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4